Only One Left
by GoodCharlotte615
Summary: Miley's life is good,Jackson's in Iraq, her dad has a new career, & Lola & Mike are her managers. But bad news only brings more, & it snowballs from there. Could anything happen in her life possibly give her a glimmer of hope in this miserable pit of hell


**So... Another story:D it's mainly composed of songfics. but this is just the prequel pretty much. so yeah, i have to go organize my thoughts, and begin the next chapter. :D have a lovely lovely day HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!**

**AMBER**

* * *

"Daddy! Wake up… Dinner is ready." The Tennessee accent of the eighteen-year-old girl rang out.

"Gimme ten more minutes Miles." Her father said sleepily from the couch.

"No, now!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Get Jackson first." He said. Miley Stewart wondered for a moment what drug her father was on.

"Uh, I can't daddy." She said, almost ready to laugh.

"Why not." He asked, apparently not realizing his mistake.

"It's hard for a boy to come home for dinner when he is Iraq." She told Robbie Ray.

"Huh?" he asked, still confused. Miley walked over to the couch, and got close to his face.

"Jackson is still in Iraq dork-nut." She laughed.

"Oh, he is… huh… whoops…" he laughed lightheartedly. It was true. Jackson got it in his head that he needed to serve his country in a better way than just guzzling Pepsi, and burping his ABC's. The twenty-year-old signed up for the Army, and got sent straight for boot camp. Shortly after he had been released, he had been sent over to fight in Iraq on the front lines. Miley had tried to tell him that being a medic not only was safer but also gave him a real good job for when he came back, but no, he insisted that he fight on the front lines, cause it was 'Just so much cooler than playing pretend Doctor.'

Miley was still Hannah Montana, and Hannah was still on the top of the charts. She had her fifth CD out, and currently had her third number one single out from the CD. Oliver and "Lola" had apprenticed as Managers, and had recently taken over for Robbie Ray when he decided to take his career on a new path.

Robbie Ray had decided that he wanted to be a Law Enforcement officer. And after some training, he looked into S.W.A.T, and decided to have a go. He loved his new job, and enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came with the near death experiences. Not only had he been shot at; he'd had grenades thrown at him and much more deadly things. Yet, he had come out unscathed.

Robbie Ray slowly sat up, and went to the dining room table… it was set for three, as always, because it signified that Jackson would always have a place at the table, and in the house.

"Ooh… fried potatoes." He said as he sat down. The two joined hands and they prayed over their meal. Afterward, they each scooped some of the fried potatoes and steak onto their plates. Ten minutes went by before either said a word.

"This is delicious Mile, your Momma would be proud." He said.

"Thank you daddy." She replied. Miley thought it was odd that it was so quiet nowadays. It was all because of Jackson. He was usually the conversation starter, and it usually ended up with Miley and Jackson getting into an argument about something or another. Robbie would usually be trying to control his two children, so it would end up being a very loud meal with the yelling, laughter, and general banter they all shared together.

As the meal came towards an end, a small electronic device on Robbie's side let out a series of single toned beeps. Static, then the words "Team two, report to station. Team two, report to station." Robbie dropped his fork, and stood, wiping his clothes free of any crumbs he had accumulated during the meal. Miley was immediately worried. Robbie went to the front door, and grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch. Miley followed closely behind.

"By Miley… Dinner was good." He told her.

"Thank you daddy, and be safe. Don't get hurt." She replied. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, which he returned. He kissed her nose, and left her standing in the doorway.

She watched as her father got into his silver convertible. She briefly thought about how the lease for it was up in just a few short weeks, and they would be getting a new car. When her father was out of view, Miley went back to the table, and started picking up dishes, and putting the leftovers away.

All that was left for Miley to do now was to worry about her father, and watch some television. She flicked through the channels finding nothing really exciting to watch, but came to rest on the show, "Dog the Bounty Hunter." She'd seen it once or twice, but never had gotten into it.

Fifteen minutes later, she was riveted; her eyes could not be taken away from the set before her. The phone rang, and Miley barely moved her head. She let it ring until the show came to a commercial break, before racing over to the phone to pick it up before the answering machine did.

"Hello?" she asked in sort of a sad voice.

"Your dad had to go again didn't he?" Lilly asked.

"How'd you know?" Miley asked.

"Your voice gave it away, you always talk in a sad voice when your dad get sent out. Do you know what it is this time?" Lilly explained.

"Um, no. But I bet if you turned on the news you'd be able to figure it out.

"Why aren't you watching the news, you usually are."

"Um, I found a show that I really like, and it's so intense. I mean, wow." The commercial break was nearly over, so Miley ran back to the couch to sit back down.

"What show?"

"Dog the Bounty Hunter."

"I love that show!" Lilly shouted. She started to say something else, but the show came back on, and Miley shh'd her.

"What?" she asked

"Its back on." Lilly waited patiently for the next commercial break, and Miley could have sworn she heard the same show, only a one-second delay coming from the earpiece on her telephone. She knew for sure that her best friend was also watching the same show when it went to commercial, and before Miley could say anything, Lilly immediately started talking.

"I called to see what you were doing today." Lilly announced. Miley thought for a few moments, and came up with nothing.

"Just worrying about my dad. You know I am always worried about him. But that mixed with my constant worry for Jackson only compounds it."

"You know, Jackson will be fine. He's a good fighter." Lilly encouraged. Miley vaguely smiled.

"Oh, well, I am going to go lay down, so maybe I can catch some sleep, and not worry so much." She told her best friend.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow maybe then? Maybe you and I can meet Oliver at the cinema to see that new movie out." Lilly suggested.

"Sounds like a date, I will see you tomorrow." Miley said, and clicked the off button on her handset. She watched the last ten minutes of the show before she went to her room and lay down on the bed.

Before she knew it, Robbie was waking her up, telling her that he was home. And as always, Miley jumped up and hugged her father tightly.

"Oh, Daddy, I am so happy you are okay."

"I'm always okay." He told her jokingly. It was well after midnight, and Miley pondered what in the world happened.

"What was it this time?" she asked. Robbie looked surprised.

"You mean, you didn't stay up watching the television the whole time?" he asked. Miley looked a little guilty.

"I got caught up on a show, and Lilly called, so afterward, I just laid down to get rid of my headache."

"Those stress headaches aren't going to do you any good." He told her as he ruffled her hair.

"But you're okay, and that's all that matters." Miley said, smiling up at her father.


End file.
